Train's revenge over Creed
by Lelouch lamperouge24
Summary: Train finally killed Creed with a help from someone.


Train's revenge over creed

Train and Kasumi was once an assassin. Both are given two numbers which are XIII and XIIV. Train left his secret organization and so did Kasumi. Now Train works as a bounty hunter but Kasumi disappeared after Train left. " Yo Train, are you coming or not?", asked Sven. " I'm coming, coming", answered Train. " You are late", said Eve when Train got into the car. Sven step onto the gas and drove. " Where are we headed to, Sven", asked Train. " We are going to capture this guy", answered Sven. He showed Train a picture of a guy which cost RM 3000, 000. " Wow", said Train. He notice that Eve was reading a book. " Hey, Princess what are you reading", asked Train. "Heart- pounding Survival(Marron Bookstore)", answered Eve. Train likes to call Eve Princess as a nickname for her since they rescued her from an evil villain. She is a girl- turned- bioweapon. Now she stays with them.

They are going to capture this guy named Shin Asuka. Shin is only 18 years old. Train, Sven and Eve manage to find Shin. " Keh, so they also brought Sweepers", said Shin. When Shin saw the marking no. XIII and said " Oh I see the infamous 'Black Cat' is still alive". Train turn his head away. Shin just smile. Sven took out his gun and was ready to fire at Shin. Eve was also ready. Sven attacked first then followed by Eve. Eve changed her hand into a giant hammer and whacked Shin. " TRAIN NOW", shouted Sven. Train jumped out of now where and fired at Shin's arm. The bullet graze his hand. " Ahhhh", said Shin. " Alright the job is done", said Sven.

" Creed.. will find out…. that you… are still alive", said Shin in a tremble voice. Train froze when he heard the name Creed. Train turn to Shin. " You… you know him?", asked Train. " huh", said Shin. Train grab Shin by the neck and slam him onto the wall. "TRAIN", shouted Sven. " Speak up! Where is he?!", shouted Train in a tremble voice. " Hey! What are you…. He's choking!!", said Sven. Eve just stare at Train. " If you don't tell me. I will erase you!", said Train. "_What's with this guy?"_ , thought Shin.

Suddenly, BAM. BAM. BAM. " Ahhh", shouted Shin. "koff…koff", went Shin." I said….tell me. Where is he?", shouted Train. Then Sven whacked Train and said " Back off Train. You're losing it". "I know.. I know", said Train. He stood up and hung his head. " I will.. tell you. I really don't know where he is", said Shin. "_Keh. Creed , I will kill you",_ thought Train.

They took Shin to the sweepers company and got the money. " Train let's go. We got the money", said Sven. Train was staring at some place else. Eve turn her hand into a hammer and whack Train on the head. " Ow", said Train while rubbing his head. " Well serve you right", said Sven. " Come on let's go back home", said Sven. Train nodded. Then they took off. When they got there, two person were waiting for them outside. " Hello there Mr. Black Cat", said Charden. " Hi there", said Kyoko. She wave at Train, Sven and Eve. " Who are you?", asked Sven. " We are from ' The Apostles of the Star'. You should know that Mr. Black Cat", said Charden. Kyoko nodded. "_Creed",_ thought Train. " Creed will like to see you", said Kyoko with a smile. Eve squeeze Sven's shirt. In a blink of an eye, they disappered. " Where did they go?", asked Sven. " Train", said Eve. Train's hand was already bleeding from squeezing it so hard. Blood slowly dripped down from his hand. " Train", said Sven. " I'm going to my room", said Train and he went inside.

It was night. Eve fell asleep. Train took out his old coat and went down stairs. " You're going to see that Creed guy", said Sven. " How… How did you know?", said Train. " We've been working together for 2 years. I know when something's up", said Sven. " I got one last mission as the Black Cat", said Train. " Why?", asked Sven. " Two years ago a friend of mine died because of me. I should have protected her from him", said Train. Then he left. He went to this tall tower. There was Creed. " Oh Train Hearnet. Nope, Black Cat", said Creed. " You… want do you want, Creed", said Train. Creed took out his sword. "_What that sword has no blade",_ thought Train. " What's the deal Creed? Are you going to hit me with a club", said Train. " No.. This sword is that can't see at all", said Creed. " A sword that I can't see", said Train. Creed nodded and attacked Train. He slice train at the chest. " Gah", said Train. "_This wound isn't imaginary", _thought Train.

They fought and fought until they both collapsed. Train and Creed got up. Suddenly they heard a voice. Someone was singing. Train knew that song. "Saya", said Train. Creed got angry. Then they saw a figure there. Creed swing his sword at the person but the person just jumped on top of the sword. " WHAT", shouted Creed. "_This is my chance"_, thought Train. He lift up his gun and pulled the trigger. "BANG" went the gun. Then the singing stop. Creed look at Train and blood ooze out. " T.. Train", said Creed. Then Creed died. " Who are you?", asked Train after Creed collapsed. The figure step out. " KASUMI", said Train. She nodded.

" Domo", said Kasumi. A tear manage to escape from Train's eye. It rolled down. Kasumi went to Train. She gave him something. Then she took off. When she jumped outside in the moonlight, he saw nothing but a ghost, a spirit. "Oneesan", said Train. He look at the thing that Kasumi gave. It was her necklace. Then Train left. He went back to his house. When he got there, Sven and Eve were awake waiting for him. " Train", said Eve. Train smiled at them then he blacked out. He collapsed. " TRAIN", shouted Sven. They rushed to him. Tarin lost a lot of blood during the battle. They bandage him. " Looks like Train will be out cold for a week", said Sven. In Train's room, he was smiling. " How come Train will be out cold?", asked Eve. " That's because Train lost a great deal of blood", answered Sven. "_I finaly did it. I finaly killed Creed and took revenge for Kasumi and Saya and now Creed is gone"_, thought Train Hearnet.


End file.
